Revived Dragons
by DragonKuin
Summary: What happens when Ichigo reunites with a friend that was thought to be dead? And what happens when said friend changes the lives of every one in the entire seireitei? Mature. boyXboy GirlXboy. Don't like don't read. Includes just about every one from Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach i just love the show.

Chapter one

Ichigo looked up as he heard a voice from long ago. A voice that had once been light and soft, but was now harsh and cold. A voice that had once soothed him when he was mad and brought him joy when he was sad. He looked up and couldn't believe what he saw.

There I was standing there. Looking at him as he stared in shock at me. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. All he could do was stand and stare. Then it hit him. An indescribable feeling of joy overwhelmed him, I could tell because of the look in his eyes. But it didn't last long, because he realised that if I was standing here in this white uniform that i must be one of them. And he knew that if i was one of them there was no way anyone was getting out alive. But he was wrong i'm not one of them. I was only acting to be one of them in order to get revenge against Aizen.

"I'm not one of them Ichi. I only wanted to kill Aizen for what he did to my brother. I'm not one of his soldiers. Please you have to believe me Ichi."

He just stood there and looked at me. I just stood and wait i figured that he would need a couple of minutes to process everything. Then finally his zanpakuto lowered and was no longer pointing at me. I relaxed and smiled at him.

" I thought you were dead Ryna. I saw you in the ambulance that night. You looked dead. You weren't moving or breathing. You were dead."

"Looks can be deceiving."

He grunted at that and that when the other shinigami ran into the room. They took one look at me and unsheathed their zanpakuto. Though thats all they could do before Ichigo was in front of me protecting from them.

"Kurosaki move away from the Vasto Lorde." Said one of the shinigami with black hair, grey eyes, and some sort of ornament in his hair.

"Byakuya you don't understand she is no threat. She was only here to get revenge for her brother. Besides none of you would be able to kill her. She's the best fighter you will ever meet."

The man named Byakuya hesitated then he sheathed his he did that everyone else followed suit. He looked at me his eyes narrow. I stared right back at him arm crossed over my chest.

" If you try anything, Vasto Lorde, I will kill you."

" I only have two things to say to that. One is do you see any sort of mask on my face and the second is you can try to kill me all you want to but i'm a little hard to kill, so good luck."

His eyes narrowed even more and his reiatsu flared. I smirked and used shunpo to stand right next to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and said" You shouldn't get mad. No one can kill me its as simple as that. Then i left the room.

Comments appreciated, both good and bad. Asking for request that you think should be added.

My first chapter ever let me know how i did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach I just love the show.**

Chapter 2

I flash stepped outside to where Grimmjow and Ichigo had fought. Looking around all i could see was damage from their battle. In all the ruble that surrounded me i could see that Grimmjow had held back when he was fighting. Probably because he thought that Ichigo could save him. I shook my head and sighed. Grimmjow could never follow orders. Though i don't know why that surprised me.

Taking a deep breath i sat down. I reached in to my pocket and pulled out a little vial of blood. I drew some symbols into the sand then proceeded to open the vial and spill the blood on the symbols i had drawn, while i chanted " By the blood that is his and the blood that is mine i bring him back from death as i reverse time." I repeat this about three times before i feel him coming back. When i open my eyes and look up Grimmjow is laying down looking at me.

"Why did you bring me back, Ryna?"

"We had a deal, kitty."

"I never fully agreed to it."

"Yes you did. The second you held back in your fight against Ichigo you agreed to it."

"Who says i held back?"

"You forget who you're talking to, kitty."

He looks away. Then he finally sits up. Neither of us says anything and we both sit there for a couple of minutes in silence. I don't know what he's thinking about, but i'm remembering when i first offered him the deal.

**FLASHBACK**

"What do you want, woman?"

"I want to offer you a deal, kitty."

He frowned as if he was unable to comprehend what i was saying. I explained to him that Aizen was going to be killed soon, and that everyone who tried to save him was going to die as well. He just looked at me then started laughing uncontrollably. I sighed and said "If there's one thing i know, Grimmjow, it's battles. And let me tell you something the battle that's coming is going to be a big one, and only one side walks away. And that side is not Aizens"

That sobered him up immediately. He looked and me and seemed to be considering what i said. He looked like he made his decision because the next thing he said was "What do i need to do?"

**END FLASHBACK**

Grimmjow looked at me and asked " Who else is alive?"

" Halibel, Starrk and their fracción along with Gin and Ulquiorra. You were the only one who didn't listen to me and died."

He looked away a little embarrassed. I laughed and stood up. Then i helped him up and we started walking to where i told the others to wait for me.

So what do you guys think? Please review and comment (good and bad). Also please comment things you would like me to put in ex: pairings, characters… ect.


	3. Chapter 3

We finally reach our destination and are standing in front of Orihime's old room. I open the door and am attacked by several different reiatsus. I simply raise my own reiatsu and shield my self for the couple of seconds that it takes for them to realise that it's just me. I look around the room to confirm that everyone is here, and nod when i see everyone.

"I see that you couldn't manage to follow orders as usual, trash"

"Ulquiorra if you can't respect others and speak to them politely then don't speak at all." I snapped at him. I looked around the room and sighed.

"Listen everyone. Things haven't gone according to plan, so were going to have to improvise. When we leave this room everyone stay behind me, don't draw your zanpakuto and do not say anything. Understand?"

"But-"

"Grimmjow! Do. Not. Speak. Do. Not. Draw. Your. Zanpakuto. Understand?'

"Hai."

I nod and motion for everyone to follow me. When we get outside i can hear Ichigo calling my name. I follow the sound of his voice to where he is. When he sees me he smiles and waves. Then he sees who is following me and his smile fades, while his hand goes to his zanpakuto instinctively.

"Ryna what's going on here?"

"Well you see Ichi they are my subordinates, and while they were originally with Aizen they are now with me."

"But they tried to kill me." Ichigo shouted pointing at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"I'm aware of that but in their defense they were following my orders. Though I never said to kill you i simply told them to look convincing. I know Ulquiorra was not truly trying to kill you, because i had the chance to instill some fear in him, but i cannot say the same for Grimmjow. Though from the remains of the battle ground i can tell you that he was holding back so that has to count for something."

Ichigo looks at me and then them. He keeps looking back and for and seems like he is trying to make a decision, but he never get the chance because soon Byakuya is standing there with his zanpakuto drawn.

"What is the meaning of this, Vasto Lorde?"

"None of your business."

"I will ask once more, Vasto Lorde, what is the meaning of this?"

"And i will say it once more. None. Of. Your. Buisness."

I can see his muscles tensing up getting ready for a flash step, but before he can move i say "If you attack me now i will not hesitate to fight back. The same goes if you attack any of them i will not hesitate."

He seems to think about this for a moment before he stands down. He looks at all of us before he asks "What will you do if they disobey you?"

"Simple. I will discipline them."

"And of they betray you?"

"Depends on the level of betrayal and the reason for doing so. If they betray me to protect me and the other then nothing will happen, but if they betray me to kill me or anyone innocent then i will not hesitate to kill them."

Byakuya ,seemingly satisfied with my answers, turns his back to me and starts giving out orders. I just stand out of the way with my little group and wait. I know what they are doing. They are preparing the senkimon so they can go home and we can go to the seirietei.

I look at Ichigo and he smiles at me. Then there is a loud whooshing sound and the senkimon opens. I looked at my group and nodded. We walk towards the gate and look at it then we step through and start going to the seirietei.

So what do you guys think? Please review and comment (good and bad). Also please comment things you would like me to put in ex: pairings, characters… ect. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach i just love the show.

Chapter 4

As we arrive in the seirietei we can hear the sound of dozens of zanpakuto being drawn, as well as some shinigami calling their zanpakuto into shikai form. I allow my eyes to flicker over everyone in order to assess their combat abilities. From what i can see there are several skilled fighters among them.

I look at Ichigo and ask him" Why are they so hostile towards us when Byakuya already allowed us to come here. We have no intention of harming anyone."

"I know and i think Byakuya knows, but they don't know. They may think that you're here to be interrogated about what you knew about Aizen, and what his plans were."

"I guess you're right but i don't like the fact that they are threatening my subordinates."

"I know. Come on i'll take you to go see Yama-jii that way they can stop pointing their zanpakuto at you guys."

I nod and follow Ichigo. While we go to see this Yama-jii person i memorize the route. I don't like being lost, and not know where i'm going so i do things like this all the time when i go to new places. I look around and notice that we are being followed by someone. While i know that they are just trying to protect themselves it is kind of annoying. I just sigh and keep walking until a small woman in a white haori appears in front of us.

"Kurosaki Ichigo what are you doing with the Vasto Lordes?" Says the woman.

"Soi-Fon i'm taking them to go see Yama-jii."

"While they all still have their zanpakuto?"

Ichigo glances back at us then looks at Soi-Fon again shrugging. Her jaw clenches and i see her hands tighten into fists. Upon seeing this i try to hold back a laugh. She notices me trying not to laugh and is suddenly standing in front of me. I can see anger in her eyes, and she must see something in my eyes that makes her hesitant to say or do anything to me. She takes one last look at us before she disappears to where ever she is stalking us from.

Ichigo just shakes his head and motions for us to start following him again. While we are walking we run into some other shinigami that look like they are seeing at ghosts. I notice that everyone we come across is only scared. Not angry. Just scared. I am confused by their reactions so i ask Ichigo.

"They're probably just scared that you'll kill them."

I nod at this new information. Trying to figure out how i can make them less afraid of me. I come up blank so i just stop trying. I look up and see that we are in front of a large building. As we get closer to the building the shinigami that are around us tense. I sigh again still trying to figure out how to show them that i am not a threat.

As we enter the building i see that there aren't that many shinigami around. We walk some more until we come to a large set of double doors. As the doors are opening i can see an old man sitting in a large wooden chair. As the old man looks up and opens his eyes, i can see that he is a very skilled fighter.

"Kurosaki Ichigo what is the meaning of this?" The old man's voice booms around the room.

"Calm down Yama-jii. This is my friend Ryna, and her subordinates."

"Why have you brought them here?"

"I was hoping you would forgive them and allow them to stay here in soul society."

"Why would i forgive them and allow them to stay here, when until recently they were allied to Aizen. Even if they say they are loyal to the soul society that could very well be a lie. So what evidence do you have that shows that they will not try to kill anyone here?"

"My evidence is the fact that Ryna didn't try to kill Byakuya, Soi-Fon, or any of the other shinigami that were threatening her. I know her, and i know that it takes a lot of willpower for her not to react to being threatened."

"Very well i will allow them to stay, but only after she completes a test with Soi-Fon."

Ichigo glances at me and i turns back to Yama-jii and asks "What kind of test?"

"Since you say that she has willpower we will test exactly how much she has and what she can withstand. If she passes they can stay if she fails they will be killed."

Ichigo nods and turns to me. I give him a smile and turn to look at Soi-Fon. She smirks and walks towards me. As she walks towards me i observe her. Immediately i can tell that she thinks i'm going to fail. I sigh. Now i have absolutely no choice but to win. I hate when people underestimate me, and i make it a habit to prove them wrong each and every time.

"Lets start the test with: why did you join Aizen's army?"

And the second she starts talking i know that it will take every last drop of self control that i have acquired over the years to not react and to not kill her. Let the "fun" begin.

So what do you guys think? Please comment (good and bad). Still taking requests for pairings.

Probably won't update until Friday, but i think i'm going to put two chapters up. Thanks for reading. =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach I just like the show**

**Sorry it took so long for a new chapter. I've been busy with final and such. I should be able to update more often now. Hope you guys enjoy. I have a poll going on my page about who Ichigo should be with. I am also taking requests for pairings.**

Chapter 5

I feel cold. My body is numb and i can't move. I take deep breath and try not to give into my survival instincts. If i do give in we will all be killed. I am still "testing" with

Soi-Fon, so i can't give in. I breathe in a deep breath and calm my heart beat. I lie here and allow my body to heal itself. I am trying to stay awake but i'm falling asleep. I am drifting off into unconsciousness and there's nothing i can do to stop myself.

I wake up and find myself being held in Ichigo's arms. I take a second to look around, and i see that Yama-jii is talking to Soi-Fon. Though on closer inspection it looks like he is yelling at her. I smile knowing that she is getting yelled at for almost killing me. Well to be honest she couldn't have killed me but i'm not about to tell them that. I look back at Ichigo and smile. He has his famous scowl on his face.

"Ichi why are you scowling?"

"I'm scowling because Soi-Fon almost killed you."

"Ichi you and i both know she did not even come close to killing me. Though my animal side almost took over, she did not come close to killing me so stop scowling."

Ichigo sighs and looks down at me again. "Fine, but you have to go see Unohana-san to make sure you're not seriously injured."

"This Unohana person is a Healer isn't she?"

"Yeah. She's the captain of the Fourth Division."

"Then i'm not going. I don't need a healer and you know i don't like them."

"Fine. I really didn't expect you to go anyways. I was just seeing if you had changed in the past 10 years."

"Oh. Well i didn't really change."

He smiles and we stand there and wait for Yama-jii and Soi-Fon to finish talking. Ichigo is still carrying me and i make no attempt to get out of his arms. It feels like we are kids again when Ichigo would always give me piggy-back rides around the park or when we were out with his Otou-san. I smile at the memory and relax into his arms a bit more.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, and Ryna come forward."

Ichigo walks forward with me still in his arms. I don't like the fast that i have to turn my head a lot just to see Yama-jii, so i somehow climb onto Ichigo's back . I can feel Soi-Fon glaring at me so i turn my head and smile at her.

"Ryna you have passed the test, and as promised you and your subordinates are free to stay here in the soul society. There are job opportunities that all the captains have agreed upon that can be discussed later. So for now Abarai-fukutaicho will show you to where you and your subordinates will be staying."

"Thank you."

Yama-jii nods and Ichigo turns and starts following Abarai. I memorize the path and look at three shinigami that are watching us. The first shinigami is bald, the second one has a weird haircut and what looks like feathers on his eyelash and eyebrow, and the last shinigami has short spiked hair and the numbers 69 tattooed on his face. I tilt my head so the side and study bald one and the one with feathers have combat skills that are about equal to a captains, and the one with the tattoo has skills equivalent to a fukutaicho.

I hop off of Ichigo's back and walk until i am standing in front of the bald one. I look at him again and poke him in the stomach. I walk around him and poke him in the shoulder, back, side, and chest. I stand back in front of him and study him some more. I go to poke him again and he grabs my wrist to stop me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing i'm just curious as to why you were standing here watching us."

"Eh?"

"Obviously you're just strong and not that smart."

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Oi. Leave her alone Ikkaku."

"Fuck-off Ichigo."

" You should watch how you speak to Ichi. I don't take kindly to my friends being disrespected."

"Eh. What's going on here?"

I look up to see a giant man with spiked hair and an eye patch looking at us. I can see his reiatsu surrounding him and i can tell that he is a very skilled fighter. I have to look up to him so im guessing that he's 6'6". I look up at him and smile. Then i proceed to poke him in the stomach, chest, shoulder, side and back.

"What are you doing?"

"Assessing your strength."

He grunts, and stands there so i can poke him and gauge his strength. I poke him some more and come to the conclusion that he is as strong as at least three captains.

"Are you done, woman?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Drakon Ryna. You?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki juichi-bantai Taicho."

" Nice to meet you Zaraki."

Zaraki nods and turns to leave. Ikkaku looks at me one last time then follows his taicho. I ignore the two other shinigami that were there and walk up to Ichigo. He doesn't say anything. He just picks me up and we start following Abarai again.

After a while we reach our destination. Ichigo sets me down and the second my feet touch the ground the door is flung open and nine worried espada come rushing out.

"What the hell took so long Ichigo? You guys were supposed to be here 2 hours ago. Did you get lost, little kid?"

"Grimmjow! Leave him alone it's not his fault. The stupid Woman that was 'testing' me almost brought my animal-side out. That's what took so long."

"Sorry."

I nod and walk inside. I take a second to look around for some where to sleep. I see a blanket. I grab the blanket and curl up into a small ball, and cover myself. The second i lay my head down i fall asleep.

So what do you guys think? Please review and comment (good and bad). Also please comment things you would like me to put in ex: pairings, characters… ect. Thanks!


End file.
